Angel of the Morning
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: He doesn't know what to do with himself, but when he sees her there, sprawled across the bed and waiting for him, he can't help but wish he wasn't paying her for this.
1. buy her tonight, she's still shining

ANGEL OF THE MORNING

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

><p><em>Relying on the kindness of strangers<em>

_Tying cherry knots, smiling, doing party favors_

_Put your red dress on, put your lipstick on_

- **Lana Del Rey** (_Carmen_)

* * *

><p>She doesn't remember a simple logical explanation as to how she ended up in this situation.<p>

The thumps against her stomach cause her to blink a few times, to make sure that she was really in this deep.

A tear trails down her cheek and she places a hand over her swollen belly, "I'm sorry, baby."

She's pregnant, and the father has no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE MONTHS EARLIER<strong>

Finn Hudson woke up to the sound of his cell phone going off, blasting a loud tune ringing in his ears.

His hand searching across his bedside table, he picked up the object and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice groggy from the unfinished sleep.

"Where the fuck are you, man?" he heard his best friend's voice ask from the other end of the line, "I thought we were meeting up for breakfast? You know I gotta hit up the gym as soon as the doors open." the guy reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, so you can check out the hot blonde with the huge ass." he used his friend's words, not his own.

Puck, the friend, smiled, "Damn right! Anyway, are you coming or what?"

Finn sighed, "I'll be there in a bit, see 'ya."

He hung up, but managed to hear Puck groan on the other end before he threw his phone back down beside him on the bed.

It was way too early in the morning to be putting up with this shit. But he thanked god he was off work for the week; he could sleep later.

* * *

><p>"Dude, did you know Santana got a new job?" Puck asked him, taking a sip of his coffee.<p>

Finn rolled his eyes.

The girl practically changed jobs every week. One week, she was an office temp. The next, a dancer at some club.

"What is it this time?"

Puck moved his head closer, so his voice wasn't heard as loud, "She's keeping herself busy on the corner." he told him, moving away with a blank look on his face, "If you know what I mean."

"Are you being fucking serious, right now?" Finn asked, "Santana? The girl we've known since we were toddlers?" Puck sends him a weird look, "Expression."

The other guy shrugged, "Tony called the other day with the news. Turns out, he'd been at this bachelor party and the guys had decided to pick someone up for the groom. Apparently, it was her."

Finn frowned, holding his cup of coffee tight between his hands, "Fuck! I can't believe this, have you spoke to her?"

Santana had been like a sister to him since they were little, all together. She'd been like his little sister that he felt the need to protect and watch over, and it made him sick to think of her selling herself to men for money.

"No, can't get a hold of her. But, we can phone the 'company' she now works for. I haven't gotten around to it yet. I just- I can't think of what to say." He cast his attention down to the floor, disgust on his face.

"D'you have the number?" Finn asked and Puck pulled out his phone from his jeans' pocket.

He scrolled through his contacts' list, "Yeah, Tony gave it to me, you know, in case we couldn't get a hold of her any other way." He handed over his phone, a confused look on his face.

"What are you gonna' say? She can't know it's us."

Finn nodded, holding the phone up to his ear. It rang a few times before he heard a female voice on the other line.

"Kitty's Ladies, how can I help you?" the woman asked him, her voice sultry as though she was trying to entice him.

It wasn't Santana.

"Hi, eh," he started, unsure of what to do next. Puck cast him a horrified look, not being of any help.

"Yes..." she continued for him, "Do you need _assistance_?"

He gulped at the way she spoke. He couldn't but find her voice the most beautiful noise he'd ever heard.

"I need to book an appointment," he told her and Puck almost chuckled at the lost look on Finn's face.

He brushed a hand across his face, what the hell was he doing?

"For tonight?"

"Is during the day, not possible?" he asked, before realizing how he could have sounded eager for something that he didn't want. It was probably better to see her during the day, and not at night. He'd feel like some pervert making appointments to see one of his best friends. It was strange.

The girl spoke again, "I'm sorry, we're all booked for the daytime. We have an eleven o'clock available." she suggested.

"Sure, that's- that's fine."

"Do you have a preference?'

"I'm sorry?" he choked out.

"OK, you don't. She'll be brunette."

Should be Santana, right?

She cleared her throat, "Your room booked at the Riverside Hotel for tonight will be under the name Angel Star. You'll be under the nickname 'Shark.' Have fun."

The woman hung up and Finn groaned, throwing the phone back over to Puck and throwing his head back.

"What the fuck did I just get into?" he asked aloud, running his hands through his hair.

Puck shook his head, standing up from his seat after checking his watch. "So, what time are we meeting her?"

"Around '11. At some hotel."

"Dude, I can't go tonight. I have to work from six 'till two." Puck stated, pushing his hands in his pockets.

Finn's eyes widened, "Oh, so I have to go alone? You expect her to listen to me? Just me? Puck, you guys are even closer than we are. She'll actually listen to you."

"Look, man, I'm sorry. But I can't skip work tonight, 'cause if I do I'll most likely end up in the same situation that we're trying to get her out of right now."

Without another word, Puck left the café and headed for the gym for his daily workout. He worked as a bartender at a club, so he needed his fair share of muscle to stop fights if her needed to.

Left to ponder his next move, Finn sighed.

* * *

><p>Time rolled around faster than he would have liked.<p>

He was stood outside the Riverside Hotel at exactly 10.48 pm, unsure of when to walk in and ask for his room key.

He needed to stop questioning everything and get on with it.

He had to get her out of this mess.

Walking through the entrance, he sent a polite smile to the doorman who nodded back at him. He noticed the various couples and singles seated either at the bar/restaurant or in the waiting area.

He trailed his feet over to the front desk, feeling the elderly woman's judging look as though he was some pervert when he checked in.

Twirling the room key in his hand, he took deep breaths as he entered the elevator.

What was he meant to say to her?

_What are you doing with your life, San?_

_You could have just asked us for some money._

He had no idea.

The lift stopped on the third floor, and he got off. He spotted Room 102 down the hall and started to make his way towards it.

Finn placed the key-card in the slot before removing it quickly and opening the door. Shutting it behind him, he leaned his back on it.

He'd feel weird sitting on the bed. As though he was waiting for her. He'd feel weird standing. As though he was getting impatient.

He shrugged his leather jacket off and threw it on the dark red chair beside the window. They were going to be here for a while. He needed to get through to her somehow, even if it took him all night.

* * *

><p>Somewhere within the next five minutes that he'd been in the bathroom, splashing his face with water, she'd entered the bedroom.<p>

Once he'd heard the door shut with a small bang, he'd prepared himself for the fight that was bound to ensue.

Walking out of the bathroom and rubbing a hand over his face, he cleared his throat, "Sant-"

The girl turned around, a seductive smile playing on her full red lips.

That was definitely _not_ Santana.

How stupid could he have been to think it would actually be her?

He gulped, realizing what he'd gotten himself into.

"Hi," the young woman started, walking over to him, and placing her hands against his chest.

Finn couldn't speak, he just stared down at the girl in front of him.

She couldn't have been any older than nineteen years old. She was beautiful, too beautiful to be working in this sort of dirty business.

"You're not-" he began, licking his bottom lip with dampen the dryness, "Are you-" he couldn't get the words out.

It wasn't his fault. The guy just wanted to talk some sense into his friend, but he found himself face to face and getting hands on with a prostitute.

The brunette toyed with his tie (he'd decided to look presentable for the sake of being in the hotel) and started to undo it. "I'm not _what_?" He couldn't help but feel some sort of enjoyment in this, but that was so wrong. Wasn't it?

The discussion dropped and the tie loosened around his neck, he felt himself grow powerless as she spun them around and pushed him towards the bed. He fell back and she placed her hands beside his head on the mattress as she straddled him, "What do you want to do with me?" her voice was low.

Damn it, she was good.

"I don't, eh," he stalled, closing his eyes, "I don't want to do anything."

She pushed off of him and stood up, pulling the rim of her short and tight black dress down into place just below her ass. "You don't want to do anything? Seriously? So, what, you're just wasting my time?" she gasped, picking up her bag and coat from the floor. "Fuck this, I have people actually interested. I'm leaving."

She made her way to the door but Finn spoke, sitting back up on the bed, "No, don't leave."

He didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't want her to leave. He couldn't decide if it was because he felt the weird need to keep her away from some creep who'd use her for sex, or because he wanted her to himself.

"Can you just, I don't know, stay here?"

She raised an eyebrow and threw her stuff back down on the ground, "You expect me to stay here for the night and do nothing?" she asked him timidly, her attitude completely changing. She was more vulnerable, and surprised at the thought of someone not paying her for sex. "Like, seriously?"

He nodded, standing up and walking over to her, "Yeah, I'll still _pay you_." It made him almost sick to actually say it. "I just- I have a friend in this business and if I can't protect_ her_ from it, I can at least keep you away from it for awhile."

Rachel folded her arms tight over her chest, glancing around the room with a small smile like a little child, "Thanks."


	2. kiss me hard before you go

ANGEL OF THE MORNING

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

><p><em>Telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your stare<em>

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

- **Lana Del Rey** (_Summertime Sadness_)

* * *

><p>It'd been around a half-hour before she'd spoken again. She'd planted herself down on the floor in front of the TV, lay down on the spare blanket she'd pulled off of the bed and had recently opened a can of peanuts.<p>

"Having fun over there?" she asked him, tilting her head up from off of the ground.

Finn glanced over and gave her a slight nod, "Just... working on something." He toyed around with his mobile, trying his best to get in touch with Puck. Text. Call. The other guy wasn't picking up either way.

The brunette pulled a face as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She frowned, realizing that he wasn't planning on sharing anything any time soon. And she meant _any thing_.

He threw his phone back down carelessly on the side and walked over to the connected phone in the room. "Hi, I'm up in room 102. Can you have someone send up some bottles of alcohol, please? Any will do," he wasn't going to be picky about his choice of liquid, "Thanks." He placed it back down and sighed, while running a hand through his hair.

"You going to get me drunk?" Rachel teased him, flicking her hair long strands of dark hair behind her shoulder, and crossing her legs like a child. She twisted her head back and forth, and he guessed she had a stiff neck from being lay on the floor.

"No," he started, "it's for me, but you're more than welcome to have some."

Rachel opened her eyes and stared back at him, "Shame. I was hoping you were."

He wasn't a rude person, but sometimes curiosity managed to get the better of him and he couldn't help himself.

Finn sat down on the bed and leaned back against the head board.

She turned back around, spinning her attention back towards the movie playing on the television screen. _Erin Brokovich._

"Do you enjoy your job?" he asked her, hoping he didn't come across as too nosy. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, just wanted to get some sort of idea as to why Santana had recently decided to join in on whatever this girl was doing.

Rachel was a smart girl. Intelligent. Sarcastic. Wise.

She knew what she was doing most of the time, apart from the occasional lapse in judgement about someone and she slipped.

"What do you mean?" she asked him as though she didn't understand the question.

He gulped and blinked a few times before continuing, "I mean, do you... Do you enjoy this- this life? Sleeping with people for money?"

No one has ever asked her that question before and she stayed silent for a few moments.

Did she?

Of course not.

How could she enjoy using her body as collateral to pay her rent? How could she enjoy every sexual experience she ever had being all about the money that she'd receive when it was done? She didn't.

She didn't like not going out on regular dates, because she'd always fear her date would throw the dollar bills down beside her head when he was finished. She didn't like being used like a rag, some form on entertainment for creeps who couldn't get it anywhere else for free. She didn't like waking up alone and having to get ready for her day because she knew what lay ahead.

She wanted a normal life. She wanted someone to actually care about her, who'd look after her and tell her that they loved her whenever she needed to hear it. She wanted someone to wake up to in the morning, someone who actually cared and that would kiss her forehead out of love. She needed it.

But he couldn't know that. It would break her character.

She didn't allow anyone to know that part of her. The only side that anyone knew of her was the dirty side, the prostitute side.

"Pays my rent."

He didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Room service had arrived within the following ten minutes and they'd stayed quiet during that whole time.<p>

Finn poured himself a glass of whisky before casting his gaze down at the girl lay out on the floor.

Her black dress was so tight that it had rid even further up her thighs than expected and her shoes had to be killing her feet.

He couldn't help but imagine if he was paying her for sex, not for her time.

He figured it'd be great, she was hot and she seemed more than open to sleeping with him.

_Of course_, he remembered.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked her, holding up a bottle of red wine.

The girl nodded, not even turning her head behind her to see what he was offering her.

Pouring the rose coloured substance into a tall glass, he walked over to her with it. The room was dark, but he could still make out the outline of her ass.

Oh, _damn_.

He cursed himself for staring at her in that way, it was wrong.

"You like what you see?"

Finn looked down at her face as she spoke. Shit, she'd caught him. The girl smirked and raised her body to sit up and take the glass from him.

She slowly grasped the glass between her fingers and took a sip, "Oh, shit, that is nice." she shared, and he smiled at her. Finn sat on the edge of the bed as she lay back down on the floor before him after taking a few more sips of her wine. She rolled her body half over and propped herself up on one arm, "You know," she started, "since you are paying me for the night, no one's to say that you can't get a little something out of it..." she trailed off.

Rachel sat up again, this time resting herself up on her knees. She bit her finger and stared up at him.

"I told you, I'm not- I'm not doing that." he spoke as though he was trying to convince himself.

The temptation was getting so hard to resist.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself." she stated, placing both of her hands on his thighs.

His voice shook, "Well, I am."

Damn it, why was she so hot, he cursed himself.

She didn't believe him for one second.

She watched as he took another sip of his drink before taking the glass from his grasp and placing it down on the floor beside her own. Recovering her place in front of him, she gently pushed his legs apart and shimmied herself closer to him, kneeling between his legs.

She was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"You still sure you don't want me..." she quietly whispered, batting her eyelashes up at him and licking her bright red lips.

Finn groaned when he couldn't form words and her hands took a hold of his belt. The leather object slowly passed through each loop as the silence washed over them and he mentally kicked himself for not stopping her when she slid down the zipper of his pants.

He couldn't help it, he was powerless to her.

As she went to pull his pants from him, he lightly grabbed her arms and stopped her with a look. Instead, he gently pulled her up on top of him.

If she was going to do her job, then she was going to do it right.

Rachel leaned down and started to place long kisses against his neck. She sucked the skin as her fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt.

Finn groaned when she pushed her lower half down onto him and leaned her head back with a soft moan. She stood up and pulled him up along with her. Her right hand flew to the back of his neck for support as she unfastened and pulled down his pants in one fast motion.

Her fingers quickly found their way to the top of her dress and she pulled it down, revealing her black lace bra and he noticed how her small panties matched when the dress fell to the floor. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off her black heels. They were huge, and he finally saw how much shorter she was than him.

The brunette shuffled her way seductively back across the bed, resting herself on her forearms and spreading her stocking-clad legs.

He knows that he shouldn't be doing this, it's completely wrong. He doesn't know what to do with himself, but he sees her there, sprawled across the bed and waiting for him, and he can't help but wish he wasn't paying her for this.

He slowly hovered over her on the bed.

Her underwear barely reached the floor before he broke his own rule: _don't do it_.

* * *

><p><strong>Every chapter is based on a song by Lana Del Rey.<strong>

**Thoughts? It's not M-rated up to now but it will be, later one.**


	3. keep me safe in this bell tower, hotel

ANGEL OF THE MORNING

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

><p><em>It's a love story for the new age,<em>

_For the six page,_

_Want a quick, sick rampage?_

-** Lana Del Rey** (_National Anthem_)

* * *

><p>He woke up the following morning once he heard the shower turn off and the door slam with a plastic bang.<p>

_Shit_, what did he do?

He slips his legs off of the side of the bed and realizes that he's still naked. Pulling up his tight boxers, his makes his way over to the window to air the room out. It's too stuffy in there.

The bathroom door opens and the petite brunette steps out, wrapped in a small white cotton towel and her hair pulled up with a clip.

She's even more beautiful, he notices.

"You have to pay me."

She's abrupt, but he snaps back to reality, remembering the situation.

_Shit_, what did he do?

Rachel walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand over her mascara-stained face. She toys the wet piece of cloth in her hand and looks down before speaking, "You'd think that they'd at least provide wet wipes." She doesn't talk to him especially and he doesn't reply, he doesn't know what to say.

Throwing the cloth in the hamper, she goes to stand, instead stepping on a glass from the night before.

"Ow, shit!" she shrieks, jumping back down on the bed and holding her feet.

Finn looks over at her quickly after she screams and rapidly fetches another wet cloth. "Here," he gently grabs a hold of her leg and places the material against the cut on the base of her foot.

She gasps at the pain. "That's fucking freezing!"

"Sorry." he simply says. He glances up at her and softly smiles with a small chuckle.

She stares down at him, knelt on the floor, bizarrely and frowns with confusion, "What?"

The way she talks to him isn't harsh, but he can tell that she's not used to people treating her nicely, so she's weary.

Rachel forgets about her work; she doesn't think that she's working right now, that she's on the clock. She forgets because he's so nice to her and he's treating her correctly as anyone would if they didn't know what she did and she likes to imagine that they're not in this situation.

He's nice, he's tall, he's handsome, he's perfect.

She thinks she'd like him if she could.

If she was allowed to.

"You work during the day?" he asks her.

She remembers her reality.

And she won't act otherwise.

What, he wants more?

"No, I have days off." she tells him and wonders where he's headed with this.

He bites his lip and crossing his arms, she's holding the cloth, "D'you wanna hang out?"

The brunette almost laughs, unsure of his level of seriousness.

He looks pretty serious, as though he's actually asking her to hang out with him today.

Not for sex. Not for money.

Is he serious?

"You- You actually want to... spend time with me?"

He's not sure why she's sounds so shocked, it shouldn't be a surprise.

He likes her, a lot. And he, for some reason, doesn't want her lounging around with the wrong people. He realizes that he doesn't know them, or how she lives, and he realizes that he doesn't like it anyway.

Santana lives this way now, and he doesn't want her to. He guesses that it's a bad life.

And he'll get her out of it, so he'll just start with this girl.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he asks her quietly and she swallows a breath at the sound of his deep voice.

Oh, _gosh_.

"You're not gonna pay me, are you?" She doesn't like asking him the question because she's sure that it'll hurt his feelings because he's been so great to her up to now, but she needs to know where she stands. She doesn't want to get the wrong idea.

"For last night, yes." he replies, the obvious answer. He notices the look of dread on her face and wants to turn it to relief, "But, no. Not for today."

She's relieved, "OK." It's a simple word, but he knows that there's more to it than she'll be ever willing to give away.

"I want to get to know you."

"You want to get to know a prostitute? Wow, you must be deeply tormented."

Finn chuckles, "No, I swear I'm not. I just- my friend is in your_ situation_ and I just want to know why."

She nods, holding the top of her towel.

She should be offended by the word 'situation' but she isn't. Because _he_ said it, and she doesn't know why that means it's OK.

She's tempted to drop it and screw him anyway, for free.

But she won't.

Because he's going to treat her right, she can feel it.

* * *

><p>She's back in her little dress and her hair's still up.<p>

She realizes that this is stupid.

It's ridiculous.

It's not her, really, it's him. He's stupid to think that this can actually work.

It's ridiculous, and she's repeating herself.

"We have to stop at my apartment first, I have to get changed."

If they're going to hang out, she's not going to do it while wearing her skanky clothes from the last night, that she was wearing before they fucked.

That was fucked up.

He nods, he's OK.

Before he knows it, they're walking down the street and stopping in front of a diner.

"You live here?" he asks her curiously, it doesn't make sense. "What, you live in the kitchen?"

Rachel looks back at him and shakes her head, "No, you moron. I live upstairs."

He glances up and above the building, eyeing the apartment.

He's an idiot when he wants to be.

With a small chuckle, she leads him through the door and upstairs into her apartment. She turns her keys in the lock and he's surprised to find the place bigger than he imagined and tidier than he'd believed. "You can just... wait here." She walks off behind the pink beads hanging in a doorway and he guesses that there used to be a door there.

He doesn't know if he should sit or stand; he doesn't want to get too comfy.

* * *

><p>"So, how old are you?" she asks before ripping off a piece of her croissant.<p>

Finn looks over at her with a small smile, "I'm 27." he tells her, "You?"

"That's a secret." she teases and he doesn't know if she's serious.

She sits back against the cushion booth seat, and crosses her short-clad legs. They're black and she's wearing a plain white t-shirt along with a pair of small white canvas pumps. Her hair's down, brushed and wavy, and her face only has a small coat of make-up. It's simple, but she still looks gorgeous. He doesn't know how she does it.

She calls over the waitress and orders another cup of coffee. She's thirsty.

He suddenly comes to a realisation, "I don't even know your name."

"I'll tell you when you need to know."

There's a silence after and he's OK with it for some strange reason.

"What do you do for work?" she questions more about him and jokes, "You already know what I do." She chuckles after she says it and he doesn't know weither it's from nerves or something else.

"That's a secret."

Two can play at that game.

She raises an eyebrow, "You're not going to tell me what you do for a living?"

Finn grins and takes sip of his own coffee as the waitress brings her new one over, "Nope."

He's childish, he realizes, but he doesn't care.

She doesn't care either.

Rachel smirks and picks up her hot mug. She blows the liquid gently, her eyes fully staring at his face seductively.

He gulps, damn it. Why does she do that?"

She's totally going to screw him anyway.

She can't help it.

Taking a small sip of the drink, she licks her lips after and slowly starts to slide herself out of the booth.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

He notices the way she's staring at him, and he's pretty sure that she's not going in there because she needs to pee.

She can't be serious.

Oh, she is.

The brunette stands up properly and adjusts the hem of her top swiftly before turning around and casting him a look over her shoulder.

He's not the smartest person, but he's pretty sure that he's meant to follow her.

He does.

* * *

><p>She feels his presence behind her, his breath on her neck.<p>

She's never had sex in a public restroom before, but she's pretty sure that he has, so it's OK.

Her neck creases down as he starts to kiss the skin, and her breath catches itself when he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him and she feels the effect she already has on him.

He slightly pushes her forward and she stumbles her way into a cubicle.

She's fine with playing it rough.

The door closes behind them and he locks it.

She gulps, she likes that she got herself into this position.

He turns her around, pressing her back against the blue-painted wall covered in written scribbles.

Rachel giggles when he quickly rids himself of his shirt.

It's gonna be fast.

She fumbles with the button of her shorts and pulls them down her legs a bit. No time to reach the floor.

He does the same with his pants, but they fall around his ankles.

Her panties lower as Finn grabs her sides and pulls her up, her back pushed up on the wall and her legs around his waist ashe thrusts into her.

She moans, placing a hand over her own mouth. They have to be quiet.

She can't help herself, he's go good. So, she leans down and bites down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming.

He holds back a groan and lets his head drop onto her shoulder. She pulls at his hair with the movements.

They stop when they hear the bathroom close.

She stares at him, her hands gripping his shoulder and hair tightly.

The elderly woman who entered (Rachel sees her through the side of the door) finishes on the toilet and walks over to the sink. She searches through her bag for something.

Rachel holds back a giggle while he grunts. He's inside her but they can't continue as long as_ this_ _bitch_ is in the room.

It's awkward, and wrong on so many levels, but they don't care even though they probably should.

She finally washes her hands and leaves the room.

Finn chuckles, and runs a hand through her hair, "You OK?"

She smiles, nods, and swallows a breath, "Yeah." She adjusts herself around _him_ and grabs the hooks on the wall. "Go on."

He does.


	4. i can be your china doll

ANGEL OF THE MORNING

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

><p><em>Tell me life is beautiful,<em>

_They all think I have it all._

_I've nothing without you._

_All my dreams and all the lights mean_

_Nothing without you._

- **Lana Del Rey** (_Without You_)

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>?"

Oh, how he hated it when Puck did that.

His friend squinted his eyes and took a deep breath, "I cannot believe this." he spoke, "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Look, I get it, OK?"

Puck raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips, and Finn noticed how similar he actually was to Santana, "Oh, no. No. See, I don't quite think that you do." he started, taking a seat across from him, "Because if you did, you wouldn't have fucked the slut!"

"Hey! Do_ not_ talk about her like that!" Finn warned.

He wasn't going to allow Puck to talk about her that way, he didn't know her.

But then he realizes that he doesn't know her either.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt her feelings? That's what she is, Finn! And I'm pretty sure that she knows it." he explained, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Would you say that about Santana? Because it's the same fucking thing."

It stings, he knows. It hurts him too.

He's right, he knows he's right.

But he also knows that what he did was wrong.

Puck's quiet for a few moments, he's admitting to himself that Finn has a point. But that shouldn't forgive him.

The point is that they should be convincing their friend to quit, to end this new _'career'_ before it gets started properly, not condoning it. Not giving it to what she's now decided to do to earn some cash.

Dirty cash.

"So," he starts, wondering how to proceed, "What's her name?" he sounds disgusted at his own question.

"I- eh, I don't know." Finn stutters.

Shit, this doesn't make it look any better. Now Puck will just think that she's some face that he screwed once or twice for fun.

"You don't know?" he doesn't sound all that surprised.

"No, OK? She didn't tell me, it's like some sort of violation or something if she does." He lies, but he's pretty sure that he's good at it because Puck nods, as if out of understanding.

"You paid her, right? Tell me you at least paid her because if you used her and-"

Finn's eyes widen, "Puck, I didn't fucking rape her, okay? Geez, of course I paid her." he explains, "Not every time, but-"

"What the hell do you mean _not every time_?" he asks, his voice growing with worry.

"Just- you know,"

"No, I don't know." Puck interrupts, cutting him off mid-sentence,

Finn continues, "We were hanging out and it just sort of happened."

"Oh, so you hang out with her now? That's great, man. Seriously, congrats. Tell me, did you go to the movies with the whore?"

"Puck, I swear to God," Finn starts to warn him again. If he calls her by another crude name, he swears he's going to lose it.

There's silence and Finn's going to take it for a good thing. Puck needs to shut his face for a while before he breaks it.

He doesn't know why he feels so protective of her, but he does and it confuses him.

He barely knows her.

"You seeing her again?" Puck asks him another question, this time in a lower tone.

Finn sighs, "Honestly, I don't know. She has to work again tonight_,_ and I can't exactly ask her to take a night off. She needs the money."

Puck nods, he's coming around for some fucked-up reason, which he doesn't understand himself. He's sure that it's a bad thing to understand, so he won't even bother to try.

"I mean, I could like, pay her again. But I just- I don't want to." He's not sure what to say to make it sound better than it is, "I don't want to have to. I just- I want her to be able to have a normal job, a normal life. Not one that requires having to sell yourself."

It pains him to talk about her like that, to think about her like that.

And he knows it wrong, and that he probably shouldn't, but he doesn't want anybody else touching her.

"You should, eh, you should go see her." Puck says, rubbing a hand over his face.

Finn frowns, he's confused, "What?"

"Look, you clearly care about this girl, somehow. And you obviously don't want her to do this, and I know that we don't want Santana to either, so go. Just pay her, be the client. It saves having someone else touch her, right? Because I can tell that you don't want that."

He knew that he was friends with Puck for a reason. So, he nods and stands up, "What're we gonna do about Santana?"

"I'll deal with that." Puck clears up, "Just go find this girl, alright?"

"Like you could stop me."

* * *

><p>He calls the number again, remembers her stage-name and they have a room booked for the Mermaid Motel at half-eleven, he's surprised at how easily it is to do.<p>

He feels dirty.

* * *

><p>It's 11:29 when she enters the room.<p>

Finn's been there for ten minutes, wondering how to explain himself.

_Just couldn't get enough._

_How much tonight?_

No.

Because he's not like that. He's an honest person, most of the time.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She sounds angry and he wants to calm her down.

He notices the way she's dressed.

Her hair's down (like it was during the day) and it's curled to one side of her neck. Her lips are bright red again and he's dying to feel them against him. She's wearing black high-heeled shoes and a long grey buttoned-up coat. He's pretty sure that what's underneath will kill him.

He gulps when he sees the infuriated look on her face.

It's kind of hot, and she's making him go crazy by just standing there.

Rachel kicks the door shut behind her and locks it, before twirling back around and facing him.

"Really? This morning wasn't enough for you?" She sounds pissed and he's not sure what to do.

He licks his lips and stands up from his seat on the edge of the bed. Finn rushes a hand through his hair briefly, unsure of what to do next. She's gonna hate him for this, he knows it.

"It's not like that. I didn't call for that."

She raises an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Then what, you want to have a chat? I'd love to, really, I would." He can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not, "But in case you haven't noticed, I kind of have a job to do." she elaborates, gesturing to the bed. "I don't have the time and the money to play games, OK? So, please, stop wasting my time."

"You think I want to do this? You think I feel good about this? I'm just trying to get you to stop doing it." he explains simply and she alters, no words.

She swallows, "I don't have any other choice." she tells him, "I do _this_, it's my job. You may not like it and, you know what, neither do I. Why you feel the need to protect me or whatever you're trying to do because you can't do that for your friend, I don't know. But it's really none of your business. If I can't stop it, then neither can you." She takes a breath and continues, "You're paying me, right? That's what you do. That's what guys do. They pay me. For sex." He's almost sure that she knows it hurts him when she says it, "You can't stop them, it just happens."

"I'm not like that, you know that."

She ignores his statement, she has to. Because she knows he's right and otherwise she'd do something that she shouldn't.

She feels she has to get her point across even though she doesn't mean to be so cruel to him.

"I get paid for sex, you paid me for sex. And you liked it. You enjoyed it. So, how are you any different?"

Finn doesn't know what to say; he's short for words because she's right.

He's not any different, at least at first thought.

An awkward silence passes through them, until she reaches for a button on her coat. He looks over at her with confusion and she pops another one, "I'm just doing my job."

It's as simple as that, but he doesn't want her to do the job she's told to.

She slowly undoes every one, each time taking a step closer to him.

"Don't do this."

He's only warning her because he's sure that he won't be able to control himself and he's already killing himself inside because of it.

The brunette smirks that desirable look again and he feels himself slowly caving to her.

He doesn't understand why she's doing this.

And quite frankly, in that moment that her coat drops to the floor, he doesn't really care. But he'll kick himself later for it.

She's only wearing a black glitter corset along with her black lace panties. And her stockings, this time held up by garters.

He's screwed.

"You like what you see?" she asks him in a raspy voice, placing a hand on her hip and slightly pushing her chest forward.

She knows that her breasts aren't the best, but they seem to have some affect on him when she stares down at his pants.

He's sure that if her corset moves by an inch, her breasts, pushed way out, would be fully available to the eye. And he kind of can't help but wish the the laces on the back of the tight thing would magically snap open. Now.

Rachel moves closer to him, trailing her hands down from his chest to the bulge in his pants. She smirks again, "I'll take that as a yes."

She slips herself out of her heels, kicking them aside.

He's powerless to her and he wonders how that keeps happening. But only one thing catches his mind,

"You still won't tell me your name?"

She leans up to his ear, and whispers before licking the side of his neck, "You can call me whatever you want, Finn."

He doesn't know how she found out his name and in that moment, he really doesn't care.

He's screwed.

Her tiny hand pulls down the fly of his jeans and she pops the button.

_Shit_, she's not going to, is she?

He guesses by the look on her face, she is.

And for some reason, his mind can't complain even though he knows it should.

She pushes him until his back reaches the wall behind him. Her fingers hook in the sides of his pants and pull them down. He gulps when she does the same with his boxers.

Shit.

"Well, _hello_." She says to herself as she grasps his penis in her hand. She hadn't looked before. _Oh_, how she regrets that. He's well equipped, she's sure of it now.

He groans when her hand starts to slide back and forth, her thumb playing with the tip, and her other cupping his balls.

Rachel bites her lip with a soft moan and lets go when she feels him half-hard in her hand. She slowly lowers herself down, kneeling in front of him.

He grabs a hold of the table beside him when he feels her lips around him, sucking hard as his dick reaches the back of her throat. His hand grasps her hair and after a while, he feels himself finish of and cum in her mouth.

She swallows, she doesn't usually.

She ignores the feeling that it's means something.

He's screwed.

It was fast but he doesn't last that long and she's incredibly good.

Finn swallows a breath, "Holy shit."

Rachel stares up at him from below, "I'm not done with you." She has that sexy look on her face again and he wants to let her do anything she wants.

She usually does whatever the guy asks of her, but he's different, and she wants to have her way with him in more ways than one. He's not going to ask her for anything like he should do, but she wants to fuck him, so she'll do the work. He's not her usual type of client, and she enjoys that, because she knows that she'll get something out of this too.

Standing back up, she wipes the back of her hand across her lips and looks at him without speaking.

He opens his eyes, "That was-"

She cuts him off by placing her hand over his mouth, "Shh."

She ponders her next move. She's not eager enough to have sex yet.

"I, eh, I'm thirsty." he tells her, pointing over to the mini-fridge in the room. Motel drinks suck.

He's pulling up his underwear, leaving his jeans abandoned on the floor along with his socks and shoes, and she knows that he's not finished either.

"Do you want a drink?"

She pouts, contemplating, "Not anymore." It's cryptic but he gets the message and he chuckles while handing her a small glass of cheap alcohol he found in the fridge. She takes a sip, swallowing it down distastefully, "That's shit."

He nods, gladly placing his the glasses back down on the table. He stands before her and she finds herself staring at his lips.

She's never kissed a client before, it's against her rules, but she wants to kiss him and she's so close to giving in. She won't. Not yet, if ever. She'd be breaking her own code.

She just hasn't kissed anyone in a really long time and she desperately wants him to be the next.

He looks as though he's thinking the same thing, and she has to stop him before he leans in.

It's wrong. It'd break her rule. And she can't afford to let herself do that, to let herself feel for him.

She placing her arms over his shoulders and clasps them behind his neck. "What do you want..." her tone is teasing as she trails the words off and he can sense how hot and bothered she is.

She's asked him that before, but he's more sure of himself and what do to with her now, he knows how she works, "I want to make you feel good."

No one's ever done that to her before, and she's not sure that she can let him do it.

It's not part of her job.

But she's dying inside for him and she grows weaker every time he says something. She feels all tingly inside, she's not sure if she should be happy about the feeling.

No feelings, right?

"I-" she's lost for words and swallows a deep breath.

Finn moves a hand behind her back and pulls on the end of the lace on her corset. She spins around slowly, her back to him, allowing him a better visual of the delicate strings. She feels shivers creep up when he kisses the top of her back repeatedly, goosebumps covering her arms. Good ones.

The laces fall away from each other and he pulls them away, letting the bodice fall slowly from her body to the ground. She moans when his hands move up her stomach to her breasts, her nipples tweaking as his fingers pass over them. He places kisses along the base of her neck and behind her ear, brushing her hair to the side softly.

Oh, what he does to her.

She's not sure she should feel this good, this _loved_.

She's never felt this way before, ever.

But she'll let him go on because it feels good and she needs it, so much.

"Beautiful," he says out quietly; her name. She can see a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror on the wall to her side. She can see the way he's reacting to her. He's breathing her in and she enjoys the fact that he's taking his time to absorb her in.

She likes it.

No one has ever called her beautiful before.

She loves it.

Rachel tilts her head back gently, leaning it against his shoulder, and closing her eyes. She feels his hands move across her body to her legs, unclasping the stockings from her garter-belt. He softly pulls the fragile material down her legs, both crinkling on the floor as she slips them off one after the other.

The clasps of her belt tickle her upper thighs and she has hot shivers when his bare front touches her back and his shirt drops to the floor. Finn lightly turns her around, his eyes scanning up and down her body. She doesn't feel pressured and ranked like she usually does and she's _oh so_ thankful for the new feeling, though she probably shouldn't.

He's so close to kissing her again and she's not sure she can hold him off for much longer. But he can see the tormented look on her face when he focuses on her lips and abandons the thought, later, he thinks. She'll eventually give in, he knows it.

"Do you have any idea how much I wish you were enjoying this?"

Oh, how wrong he was.

But she wasn't sure that she should let him know that.

She can't help it.

"What makes you think that I'm not?" she questions in return, almost silently, he barely hears her. She's heavily breathing and he realizes how wrong he was. Finn grabs her butt, pulling her up against him, her breasts pushing against his bare chest but he's definitely not complaining. And neither is she.

Her legs wrapped around his torso and her hands clasped around the back of his neck, he leads her over to the bed, placing her down beneath him. He hovers over her, his face inches away from hers and she can't fight it any longer. "Kiss me."

Fuck it.

He obliges easily, leaning down and passionately resting his mouth on hers, his lips caressing her own.

She moans when his tongue gently slips into her mouth, and she bites his bottom lip. He's a good kisser.

Pulling away, he notices the lustful look in her eyes, "You OK?"

Rachel licks her lips from the after effect of the kiss and smiles up at him with a small blush (she doesn't know where it came from), she nods.

She finally decides to slip it out, "My name's Rachel."

He smiles down at her brightly, "Well, Rachel, you are beautiful."

She's not sure how to react; he's treating her too perfectly and she's not used to it. But she's liking everything that slips out of his mouth and she wants him more than ever, in a different way than she did before.

"Finn," she starts, not knowing how to continue. She doesn't want to sound sappy, all romantic like those clichéd girls who always get the good guys. She stutters, before finally speaking the words that have been rising in her throat for the past few moments, "Make love to me."

She sounds nervous, and he is certain she's never said those words before to anyone.

And probably never been made love to either.

But he's going to change that, at least, he hopes.

She seems sure that she wants this, so his fingers hook into the sides of her panties and the garter and he pulls the ensemble down her legs, she kicks it off onto the ground below the end of the bed. Rachel's taking deep breaths again and he can tell she's nervous. She's not used to this, nor whatever she's feeling for him.

"You sure?" he asks her in a tone that she can only describe as sensual, and she loves it. She doesn't speak, she just nods once and starts to shrug off his boxers again.

They reach the floor, accompanying her own, and he runs his fingers through her hair delicately as his lips brush against her red ones. Her lipstick is smeared, but he thinks that she still manages to look stunning.

She grips his shoulders tightly as she feels him enter her center slowly, it's so good.

It's slow and gentle but there's a carnal side to it and she can't wait for more. For more of him.

He's perfect, she thinks.

And he thinks she is too.

They fit perfectly together, and she realizes what the feeling is.

* * *

><p>As he sleeps later, she watches him. Her eyes wander across his body, landing on his face, on his eyes.<p>

Rachel smiles, running a hand against his cheek, "I love you."

She bites her lip with a blush before she rests her head against his chest and closes her eyes as she falls asleep.


	5. you found me when i had lost my way

ANGEL OF THE MORNING

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

><p><em>My trouble's all over now,<em>

_Because you're my man._

_You don't know what you've done to me._

_You're heavier than heavenly._

- **Lana Del Rey** (_On Our Way_)

* * *

><p>She's eighteen when it happens.<p>

_Rachel's walking home from school. After a long and stressful day of theatre, glee club, and debate team, all she wants is to get home, do all the work she has for the following day and relax afterwards, as she does every other day._

_Her life doesn't consist of much._

_It never has._

_She takes the quiet pathway to her right, as always but it's winter and darker then usual. The ground's icy and she's afraid of slipping. She wishes her father would just buy her a car already._

_Her tights aren't that thick, so she easily feels the cold weather against her legs. Her coat doesn't have a collar and she'd forgotten her scarf that morning, so she's freezing._

_"You cold, sugar?" __A voice behind her asks and she feels the need to pull her jacket closer together over her body. She doesn't do well with strangers._

_She doesn't reply, she just keeps walking as she was taught to do as a child._

_"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the guy calls her again, and she turns her head briefly over her shoulder to glance at him. She recognizes him from somewhere._

_School._

_She's seen his face before in the halls, he spends all his time talking to his idiot friends and hanging out with the cheerleaders._

_His hair's short and he's well-built, just not in the way she likes. He's quite large, he's a football player, she realizes._

_She just doesn't remember his name._

_She speeds up her walk, she's only two blocks away from her house. She can walk that fast, can't she?_

_She can't run, he'll know that she's scared._

_The football players always torment her at school and she's afraid of being alone with one of them._

_The guy catches up with her quickly, placing a rough hand against her shoulder and she flinches. She's sure that it's not the cold air._

_"You scared of me, honey?" he asks in a tauntingly. He moves in front of her, grabbing the strap of her bag between his fingers._

_He can take her phone, her purse, whatever. Just as long as he leaves her alone._

_He drops her bag to the floor and she comes to the realisation that he doesn't want her money or any of her stuff._

_"Now, you're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?" she gulps when he pushes her back hard against a tree. "Because if you do, if the cops find me, you'll be dead." He's smirking and she's disgusted with herself for not being strong enough to fight him off. She pushes against him, trying her best to escape his grasp. But he's not budging, "Nuh, uh. Don't move." he tilts her head up so she's looking at him. "You better be quiet, or this will only get worse for you."_

_She spits in his face, not being able to find another way to defend herself. A cold hand slaps the side of her face and she daringly looks at him. He's furious, and he slams her harder back on the tree again. Her back's aching and she's pretty sure that she won't be able to bare whatever he's going to do._

_"You know, you always walk around school in those short skirts and I find it so hard to control myself. I'm done with that. You're not so confident now, are you?"_

_Tears slip down her face when he slips a hand under her skirt, she realizes what's happening._

_It all happens to fast and she feels disgusted with herself for not trying harder to stop it._

_It's her first time and he's stolen everything._

_He rapes her._

* * *

><p>Rachel's sat with her back against the headboard, her head hanging low and she sighs a few times before he speaks.<p>

"You don't... you don't have to tell me any more, Rach." he tells her, taking her smaller hands into his own.

She appreciates the nickname and looks over at him. He's sat across from her on the bed, a towel wrapped around his lower half. He's just gotten out of the shower when she'd decided to let her walls down completely and tell him everything.

She shouldn't but she can't help it.

It's six o'clock in the morning, and they've barely slept for more than three hours.

He softly grasps a hold of her leg and pulls her closer to him, and she rests her hands on his chest. "I want to." He nods, he's not going to stop her. He wants to understand everything about her, to know how she ended up this way. He wants to know what to do to get her away from this life.

Finn strokes her cheek, kissing her softly on the lips before she continues, "OK."

* * *

><p><em>Her life falls apart from there on.<em>

_She tortures herself without end, mentally abusing herself for now standing up for herself. She doesn't realize that she couldn't have done anything more to stop him._

_She doesn't tell her friends about it, they wouldn't believe her, they'd think she was rehearsing for a role down at the local theatre. She wasn't._

_It gets worse when she sees him everywhere in the school, every time she turns her head, there he is. He's always watching her with that repulsive look on his face when he smirks at her as though he thinks she enjoyed it. She didn't._

_She tell her shrink, and the woman only tells her to inform her parents of the situation._

_So, she does. She tells them of it all and then can never look at her the same way again._

_Her father thinks she's a disgrace, that she's stupid to have let this happen to her. He doesn't talk to her. Her mother finds her embarrassing, she tells her that she brought it upon herself. She tells her that it's her own fault._

_They find her impure, dirty, imperfect. They want nothing to do with her anymore._

_So, she leaves. She runs away, she leaves home, it's not as if they wanted her there anyway._

_She just doesn't understand it. They should be understanding, shouldn't they? They should be out to kill whoever did this to her, not out for her own blood. Because she's their daughter and she expected them to help her, to be there for her, there weren't._

_She leaves for New York once she finishes school, after they've avoided her at all costs, she doesn't see the point in wasting her time there. They clearly don't want her anymore._

_Rachel finds herself a small apartment that she shares with a room-mate, who she met at the caféwhere she manages to get a job. It pays little but she makes it work for a while._

_She tries her best to audition for roles, Broadway big or local small. She doesn't land any, she doesn't have the passion for it anymore. She doesn't have the spirit._

_She's lost it._

_Her landlady introduces her to her world of prostitution. She tells the elder woman that she needs some extra cash, she expects to pick up a cleaning job or something in the building. It's something entirely different._

_The job pays well, she finds out and she loathes herself and her body now anyway so she doesn't see the difference, she doesn't feel the difference._

_She doesn't feel anything anymore._

_Her room-mate was already involved, she discovers, and they leave for work at night together. She helps Rachel out, tells her how to work better._

_Pretty soon, she's made up enough money and she finds her own place, above a diner. It's small but she likes it. It's all she needs._

_It all happened three years ago, she's twenty-one now. She's legal to drink, and she takes that for a good thing. A great thing in her state of mind._

_They've become good friends and Santana takes a part time job as a waitress and they grow apart. They stay in touch._

* * *

><p>"Nothing you just said changes what I think about you." he informs her.<p>

They've been sat in silence for the past few instants and she thanks him by leaning over and resting her head against him. She wraps her arms around his torso and he leans down to kiss her hair, taking in the scent of sweet berry shampoo.

"Thank you."

It's as simple as that.

She's so grateful for everything that he's doing for her and she doesn't understand why he's being so considerate.

She's not used to it.

"You know," she starts, avoiding looking up at him as she blushes softly, "I wish last night was my first time."

Finn doesn't know what to say, so he pulls her closer to him and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. He holds her tight, and he finds himself never wanting to let go of her, but he knows that he will eventually have to. And when that moment comes, he knows it'll kill him. So, he's hoping it doesn't come soon.

Rachel shuffles her way onto his lap, snuggling even closer to him, if possible. She likes being so close to him, she likes the contact, the feeling.

She likes being in love.

Her legs find the tops of his thighs and she straddles his lap, cupping his face between her hands. He smiles smoothly at her and she licks her bottom lip before biting it. She can't help it, it's happening again. That feeling, it's rising in her once more and she wants him. Bad. She knows that it's wrong to probably want intimacy in these circumstances but he's making her feel so special, yet again, and she loves it.

She loves him, and realizes that she can't stop saying it.

She likes to touch him, she likes the reaction she gets. She actually likes having sex for once, she never has before.

She likes to breath him in, she finds him delectable.

She likes to kiss him though, the most.

It's the best feeling she's ever had in the world.

Her hands cradle his face as he runs a hand over the low of her back and she smiles. It's so warm. His hand moves across her flat stomach as he kisses her deeply, his tongue licking her bottom lip and she feels her nipples tweak. She's only wearing his shirt, and her tiny pair of panties. She hasn't had a shower yet but she's pretty sure it can wait.

She pushes her hair back, deepening the kiss so she was practically straining to meet his face, and he's close to devouring her whole mouth. But she's not complaining. She runs a hand through his hair and grasps the back of his neck before pulling herself up into a kneeling position. Her panties are pulled down her legs and she scrapes them off carelessly, she doesn't care if they even get ripped. She just cares about him, and every emotion and sensation he's sending her.

Finn pulls her closer again, and takes hold of her butt cheeks in his hands. He pushes her back gently on the bed and they're off for round four in the past seven hours.

And she's perfectly fine with that.

She's underneath him, her back pressed firmly into the doughy mattress of the bed. It's cushy but she's not all that concerned about comfort right now. She has other things on her mind. He bends down to her face again, instead pecking small kisses on the sides of her neck. She cries into his shoulder suddenly when she feels two fingers plunge into her womanhood.

He's kissing her neck, leaving his marks when she realizes that she's never been touched down there before.

She finds the feeling strange, but the good, new kind of strange. She finds it amazing when he deepens and she senses herself almost exploding as her back arches into him. He steadies her body with his other hand, placing it on her abdomen. She's practically screaming when she almost collapses under his touch when he replaces his fingers with his tongue.

"Oh,_ fuck_! Finn!"

The overwhelming sensation continues until Rachel moans out finally, bringing his face to hers and kissing him intensely for a few seconds before he stops his actions.

He leers down at her, "You like that?"

The brunette only nods, and somehow manages to flip them over. A hand grips onto his shoulder as her other tugs on his already-loose towel, and he sees the way she's beaming at him.

She lays him down on the bed beneath her before kneeling herself over his mid-section. Her fingers toy with the buttons of the shirt she's wearing, slowly slipping them through the holes and he can't resist her with the way she's string at him lustfully as she does it.

The two remaining buttons remain when he drags her against him, smacking their lips together and she repositions, lowering herself down onto him.

Finn groans and she does the same, her fingers digging into his shoulder as she rides him, her breasts bouncing before him and he's tempted to play with them. He does.

It's an incredible feeling, she's astounded and she doesn't want it to end.

"Fuck!" He screams out when she presses herself down deeper onto him.

Her inside walls are crumbling, but she knows that there's a piece holding itself back and she doesn't want it to. "Finn, harder!" He listens, and grabs a hold of her behind again, bucking under her.

By the time it's all over, they're covered in sweat and she thinks that it's time for that shower.

* * *

><p>It's twelve o'clock and the two have only just decided to get dressed. She slips back on her underwear and reaches for her coat.<p>

Finn stops her, handing her the vest he wore beneath his shirt. She softly smiles and grasps the clothe, slipping it on her naked breasts and fastening her coat up over it. She throws her stockings in her bag and slips on her heels as Finn buttons up his shirt.

"Do you," she starts, scratching the side of her head and squints as she speaks, unsure of what to say, "Do you wanna, I don't know, hang out?" she asks shyly.

He chuckles, finding her new-found shyness adorable. She sends him a hurt look until he kisses her forehead and wraps an arm around hers'.

"I'd love to."

Rachel smiles, "No more sex, though, OK? I don't think I can handle any more." She winks, and he doesn't know if that means she's being serious or not.

He's pretty sure she's serious, because he would be.

"Promise, come on, let's go." He tugs on her hand, pulling her after him as they leave the motel room, locking the door behind them. He tells her to wait by his car as he hands over the keys to the manager and she does. He comes back and finds her sat on the hood of his car, checking her phone for messages. "You OK?"

She glances up at him with a slight nod and sighs, "Yeah, my friend was just meant to call me today is all. I haven't heard from her in a while and I'm worried." She shakes it off and hops off the hood after kissing him quickly, "Where're we going, anyway?"

"You do realise that you're the one who asked me to hang out, right?" he questions.

Oh, right.

"Yeah, but when you wanted to, I chose where we went so now, it's your turn." It's manages to work as an excuse. She just really wanted to spend some time with him, she just didn't care where they were.

He nods and she thinks she got away with it, so she smirks. "I'll let you off." He teases her and opens the passenger side door, "After you."

He's perfect.

She sits down and waits for him to enter through his side also. Once he starts the car, his black Chevrolet Camaro, she realizes how far deep she is in.

She's never going to get over him.

"So?"

He leaves the parking lot and takes a right before answering her with a grin, "We're going to my place."

* * *

><p>"Broadway, huh?"<p>

She's shocked by the size of his apartment, his New York loft. His, and his room-mate's.

She loves it.

It's perfect, she thinks, just like him.

There are two bedrooms separated by big metal doors that they've clearly built in themselves. The bathroom door's full of scratched white paint and it's been left against the wall while the doorway is instead replaced with a set of multicoloured dark beads. The floor's wood and cold but large rugs cover the stains.

It's a mess, complete chaos but she likes it. It works, she guesses, for two guys living in the Big Apple.

"What?" She's zoomed out and he chuckles, handing her a bowl of chips.

They're just going to hang out, simply, and watch a movie.

Just not The-mother-fucking Notebook.

"Your big dream, Broadway, right? That's what you said earlier when we talking about, you know-" he doesn't want to finish his sentence, he doesn't want to be reminded and he's pretty certain that neither does she. Ever again.

She slips a potato chip into her mouth and nods, folding her legs under herself on his couch. It's so comfy, she could get used to it.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be famous. Like, major-star-with-my-name-up-in-bright-lights-famous." She seems sad and he rests a hand on her knee lightly, and sits beside her.

He's not sure what to do.

He knows he can help now, he's sure of it.

He just has something to do first before he can help her properly.

"So," she begins, changing the conversation and he accepts the new diversion, he'll do anything to get her mind off of the past, "How did you get so much money, anyway?"

It's a personal question, and even though he knows he can share anything with her, he's not sure that he _can_ yet. If that makes any sense. It doesn't, he thinks.

"That's a secret, for now."

Rachel shrugs, she'll let it drop for now.

* * *

><p>Neither is sure how it happens, but she ends up lay on the couch, with his hand stuck in the shorts that he lent her.<p>

She almost goes to pull his top off until a thought catches her mind. She pulls away from the longing kiss and rests her forehead against his, "I'll be back in a sec." She moves her way off the couch, and he watches her leave, collapsing against the sofa.

He's screwed.

He can't help but stare at her ass as she walks, it's perfect. She's only wearing his vest and shorts and it's killing him.

The way she moves is perfect.

She glides through the beads and he turns his attention back to the TV.

_Pretty Woman_.

He almost laughs at the irony, until he wonders how the movie got into the apartment in the first place.

Fucking Puck and his girlfriends.

A key clicks in the lock and he can hear his friend's voice as he enters the room.

"Finn, I fucking found her!" He springs up from his seat, making sure his short aren't _too tight_.

Puck walks through the living room, trailing a tall black haired girl behind him. She steps forward, her arms folded lazily across her chest.

Santana, blinks a few times tiredly and pouts out of boredom as if she hadn't done anything. She crosses one leg over the other and raises an eyebrow, "Hi, Finny."

He opens to mouth to respond, but he can't find the words. She's a mess, she's disordered, she's in disarray and, if he's being completely honest, he's never seen her look so bad. Her hair's curly and sprung out all over the place. Her dress is nasty, full of stains of alcohol and God-knows-what. Her make-up is almost smeared and her face is blotchy.

"You're a fucking mess."

She looks insulted but he doesn't give a damn. She needs a good reality check.

"Well, fuck you." The girl spits back, heading for the front door to leave again until Puck roughly pulls her back, grabbing her arm and tugging her towards him. She stumbles and Finn's not sure if she's drunk or something else. "What is it, an intervention?" She's sarcastic and always has been. At least that hasn't changed.

She fights again Puck, trying to wiggle herself away from his grasp and leave, but deep down she knows that its not going to happen any time soon.

"Yes, it's a fucking intervention. Jesus, San. You can't just pull this crap on us, you can't just go out on a fucking bender with a bunch of sluts and perverts."

Finn's tempted to finally punch him, he's refraining himself really hard not to.

The bathroom beads move and Rachel reappears, placing both hands on the doorframe and watching the scene unfold, "Finn, what's all the noise?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing, Beautiful. Just go back in there for a while, please."

He doesn't want to drag her into this whole thing, it doesn't concern her. She's been through enough, she doesn't need his troubles as well. He points to the bathroom again and she goes to turn around with a small nod until Puck speaks up.

"Beautiful, are you fucking serious?"

His changed his attitude about the whole situation again and Finn's sure that he's going to kill him if he opens his mouth. He figures it's from finding Santana in this state, it rattled his cage.

"So, you're the special girl, heh?" he calls out to Rachel and she stops walking, "Come on, sugar, turn around. Let's see what's so special about you. Let's see what's keeping my friend here up all night and emptying his wallet."

She doesn't know this guy, not one bit, and she already doesn't like the way he's treating her. How can Finn be friends with someone like that?

As soon as she turns around, the second she sees the man, Finn sends him flying to the floor with a punch. He shakes off his hand, "Shit," he gasps from the slight pain. But he'll be OK, because he knows that he did the right thing.

"Oh my God, Finn!"

Rachel rushes over to him, bumping into the other girl.

"Hey, bitch." Santana says, immediately cutting herself short when the girl in front of her turns around to speak.

The brunette gasps with a frown of confusion, "Santana?"

"Rachel?"

The guy on the floor squints and clutches his aching jaw, "What the hell's going on?"

Finn looks between the girls, confused, "I'm not sure."

Puck begins to stand, eyeing up the girl who has her back turned to him, "Who are you?"

"I'm her room-mate." Rachel turns around to answer him, gasping when she recognizes his face. She stares at him, backing her way to Finn, until her back reaches his chest.

He softly grasps her arms and holds her to him gently, "Are you okay?" He peers down at her, confused about her reaction to Puck.

Puck just stands there, glancing around the room uncomfortably as though he's not at ease in his own apartment.

Rachel doesn't say anything, instead moves her body around in his arms and faces him. She rests her head against his chest and swallows a breath before closing her eyes and whispering against him, "It was him." she tells him and Finn looks down at her with baffle written across his face, "He raped me." It kills her to say it.

Finn's going to kill him.


	6. there's a good man, waiting for me

ANGEL OF THE MORNING

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

><p><em>Don't cry, honey, crazy girl<em>

_Don't you know you are the world?_

_Every time you feel unsure_

_Try to remember what you are_

- **Lana Del Rey** (_Gramma_)

* * *

><p>There's an awkward tension in the air and no one's quite sure what to do next.<p>

Santana stands still, a hand flying over her mouth as she hears Rachel's words.

Is this serious?

No. No, it can't be.

She opens her arms and welcomes the petite brunette into a hug when Finn tells her to and he stalks over the other guy in the room.

"Leave." he tells him simple in a warning tone. He places both hands against his shoulders and shoves him back roughly, sending him back onto the ground in a ball.

Puck frowns, attempting to brush himself off. He's not about to fight with his friend over that girl. She's not worth it. He pats both hands back and forth against his dark jeans and shrugs his collar, "Finn, let's be serious."

Finn stares at him, his hands are shaking and he's not sure what to do. He's not about to fight with him, he's going to be the bigger man. Because he's civilised and he knows that he's better than that. He's better than that now that he knows her, and he knows her now so he won't go back.

"I said, leave." His voice is calm, but he knows that it'll break at any minute. "Fucking get out!" It's raised and Puck shakes his head.

"You've got to be fucking me..." he tries, throwing his hands up in the air with disbelief.

He's lost it.

Punches are thrown, people are shoved and somewhere in the following five minutes, Puck gets the message. He's not wanted anymore.

As soon as he leaves, Rachel runs back over to Finn's side. She tugs him over to the bathroom and nurses his sore hand, it's bruised and battered. She runs a cloth under the tap and applies the cold pressure onto the small wounds, holding it in place.

He gasps from the pain and leans his head back against the wall with a deep sigh.

He won't look at her and she's not sure he ever will the same way again.

She places a hand under his chin, lifting his head to look at her. His eyes are closed and his expression's blank. She bites her lip, unsure of what to say. "Finn,"

"Please, don't." It's all he says and he's still avoiding her face.

Rachel sighs, kneeling in front of where he's sat on the edge of the bath and she takes his hands in her own, dropping the dirty cloth on the floor. Her fingers traces slowly up the sleeves of his shirt and she makes her way up his chest. She starts to unbutton it, until she slides it off of him and lets it fall to the ground.

She just needs to be close to him, and she's pretty sure it's what he needs to. So, she moves her way up onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head against his, closing her eyes. She feels his arms wrap around her and softly smiles.

They don't speak, they just sit in silence.

He's shocked, he's disgusted with himself for ever being friends who was capable of such things. He doesn't know what to think, about Rachel, about Puck or anything else.

It's repulsive to think that one of his best friend had done such a thing, to someone so bright and special and amazing.

He doesn't understand.

He'd met Puck when the younger guy had applied for a job at Finn's bar.

He'd opened the place when he was just 23, after receiving a huge amount of money when his grandmother had passed. She'd left him one hundred and ten thousand dollars and he wasn't even asking where she got the money. The investors were good, the incomes were good and the place was a huge success. They act like toddlers together, little boys who run around all day having fun with girls and toys, toys being alcohol. Santana joins in when they meet her, she takes on the role of little-girl-next-door.

They'd grown into friends and Finn learnt all about his life. Puck had just finished high school (he'd been held back a year so he was nineteen) and he explained ho he left his hometown because he'd had a rough childhood that he planned to forget.

He says he ran away, leaving his mother and little sister behind with their abusive father, until he'd make enough money to bring them out to New York and take care of them. He tells him how he'd done some things that he regrets, mistakes he wishes he'd never made, but he doesn't elaborate.

Finn understands what he means now.

But that doesn't forgive his faults.

Nothing does, nothing will.

Rachel caresses a hand against his cheek and he snaps back to his new reality. Santana appears in the doorway holding two glasses of water, she paddles along the wooden floor barefoot to hand the other girl a glass, "Here," Rachel takes the drink into her hands and Santana passes the other to Finn.

Santana stands in silence before them for a few moments, scratching the back of her neck with nerves and her eyes cast around the room as if to find something to possibly talk about.

"I'm so sorry," she comes straight out with it, holding her hands before her as though she's pleading for something, "I had no idea, no fucking idea. I swear."

She's telling the truth, they know. How could anyone have known what he'd done, apart from the girl who had to have lived through it, the traumatising event haunting every dream she had for the entire year following the aftermath? They couldn't.

Finn raises his head and glances over at his friend with a frown, "How long exactly have you been doing this?"

It's a statement question, but he wants to know the answer because he needs to keep his mind elsewhere. Even if that place isn't all that far away.

She shuffles back and forth on her feet and licks her lips. She's more sober now, she's had a reality check. Rachel's her room-mate and a good friend who's there whenever she needs her. She won't side with Puck on this one.

"Awhile." She says simply, diverting her eyes away from him.

Finn's staring at her, he needs an answer.

"San, I'm being serious right now. I know, that's hard for you to understand because I'm barely honest about anything, but now's not the time for silly games, alright? So, please, just be honest with me."

The girl nods and casts her attention to the black and white tiled floor, "A few years."

It's simple and he feels sick all of a sudden.

How has this been going on for so long, and he never had any idea? He feels sick with himself for not knowing sooner.

"I, uh, I met Rachel when she was nineteen. I'd been working for a few months."

Finn tries his best to work the age gap and the years gone by, "So you were, what, twenty-four?" She nods and he continues to question her. He won't stop until he knows everything, "You dragged her into this?"

He seems pissed at her, as though she brought Rachel into this whole thing. As if it was all her idea, as if she suggested it to the younger.

She didn't and she's not going to take any abuse for it.

"No!" she shrieks, looking between him and Rachel, out of shock, "Tell him, please, before I end up hurting his precious face."

Rachel shakes her head and looks to her left, directly at Finn who back at her, "She- she didn't, she didn't do anything, Finn. I was already involved when I found out that she was. It's got nothing to do with her."

She can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't think it makes anything any better.

"You need to quit." he tells them simply, "Both of you."

Santana creases her forehead out of utter confusion, "What do you expect me to do, exactly? I don't have any other options."

"Yes, you do. You've always had options, Santana, so I don't know why you don't use some of them. The ones that don't include this." He stands up, placing Rachel down lightly on the ground as he does, "And you, " he peers down at her, "I have an idea."

She's not sure weither to be pleased or scared.

She'll settle for both.

* * *

><p>She leads him into the building at around ten o'clock that night, her hips swaying as she walks. It's a habit when she walks through theses walls, it's part of the job description and he wonders what good it serves exactly. It's not as if she's selling herself to this place, it sells her.<p>

The girl had him drop them off a while ago to get ready for work that night even though they wouldn't be _serving_. Apparently, it was mandatory to still dress that way because their boss was an old bitch and she wouldn't let anyone enter in shorts and a t-shirt.

Santana had walked in about ten minutes and slammed last night's money down on the bitch's desk and told her straightforward that she quit. The elder didn't take the news well, but the girl had ignored her pleas to continue working there and had strutted her way out of the building in a hurry.

She was proud of herself, for once, and grateful that Finn's words had worked.

She'd gotten herself a job interview for a local beauty shop.

It was all up to Rachel, she needs his guidance more than anything.

She showing him through the building and he's not appreciating it so far. It looks like a strip joint. The bright lights all over the walls hurt his eyes at first sight and the scantily-clad girls walking by stare, either with confusion or hunger, he can't tell which.

No man allowed in the building, that's the rule.

But she's about to finally quit this crappy job so Rachel doesn't really give a shit.

The woman's office is in sight and she can see how she's pacing the room back and forth on the phone with someone. She doesn't know who it is, but it doesn't look good.

"I swear, I will fucking murder that slut myself!"

No, it doesn't look good at all.

"No, you do it tonight! Bye!" she hangs up the phone angrily and Rachel's not sure if she should really knock on the door.

"Maybe we should leave it a while, she doesn't look too happy right now." she suggests. She wants to do it now, she wants to quit right this instant, but maybe it's not the best idea when he boss is talking about having people killed.

Finn shakes his head and places a hand on the low of her back. Her outfit's made of lace and some sort of plastic and he can already tell he'll enjoy ripping it off of her later. Of course he doesn't know what it actually looks like because she wouldn't let him see it but he's taking that for a good thing.

He urges her forward, knocking and opening the door swiftly himself. "Hi."

She gulps when the woman turns around and eyes him up.

Lady Annabeth raises an eyebrow as she looks him up and down, registering his body, "You'd be perfect, but we don't hire male escorts."

He should be insulted, repulsed by her attempt to praise him, but a slight part of him feels proud. That's bad, he remembers.

"Yeah, that's not why we're here. Look, Rach- uh, Angel Star, has something to tell you."

Rachel steps forward in front of him and takes a deep breath, she's not sure she's ready for this. She's never stood up for herself before, but there's a first time for everything, isn't there?

"I quit." She begins, throwing her hands down carelessly beside her, "You can screw this job, I don't need it."

"Is this because of Prince Charming over there?" The woman cuts her off immediately, nodding over to Finn.

She shakes her head after a second of thought, "No, it's for me. It's because of me. Because I'm sick of this. I don't need this, and I don't need you." she tells her before turning around and stalking out of the office. Finn follows closely behind, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she rests her head against him as they walk.

"You're making a mistake here, Angel!" She hears Lady Annabeth call from behind her but she ignores the woman, shrugging her off.

The pair walk out of the building in a hurry, a huge smile of relief plastered over Rachel's face.

That was easy.

Too easy...

The woman picks up her phone again and dials a number as she watches them leave, "I need you to do something else for me."

* * *

><p>They've dropped Santana off at the girls' apartment before they head back to his. She wanted some alone time to gather her thoughts, about her new life and everything with Puck. It's still a huge shock, he was practically her boyfriend.<p>

It's almost eleven and he's pretty tired; it's been long day.

They take the lift up to the fourth floor and he searches for his key in his pocket. Slidding it into the lock, he barely makes it inside before she attacks him, pushing him through the door and assaulting his mouth.

He's not complaining.

Finn groans when she slips her tongue in his mouth and claws at his chest roughly. He pulls away briefly, enough time to shut and lock the door with a slight bang. He feels a hand pull him around, and she collapses underneath him on the couch.

The buttons of her coat press into him and he grunts from the contact, attempting to undo the things. She pries his fingers away and pushes him off gently, "Wait there,"

_Oh_, he will.

She walks away, this time to his bedroom and he chuckles when she struggles to shut the door behind her, it's so heavy.

He knows what's happening, so he quickly rids himself of his shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor behind the couch.

In the bedroom, she takes off her coat, placing it down on the chair in his room.

She's wearing a tight black and sequinned strapless bodice leotard and fishnet tights underneath. Her black stiletto heels are higher than usual. The red lipstick works wonders, she thinks, and applies another thick layer. She pulls her hair down from the bun, letting it fall over her shoulders. It's slightly wavy and she likes the way it works with the outfit. It's perfect.

She takes a deep breath before opening the door back up, she's kind of afraid of his reaction.

He's done everything for her, and she's eternally grateful.

He's been perfect to her, so she wants to return the favour.

And she'll start with tonight.

"Hey," She catches his attention, her hands resting on the doorframe. She smirks upon seeing his reaction, he's biting his lip and his hand flies to cover the bulge in his pants. She crosses her legs in the doorway, leaning her head against it elegantly, licking her lips, "Come here."

He doesn't have to be told twice.

As soon as he's in the doorway, she leaps onto him, clasping her arms around his neck and he manages to catch her by holding her hips against him. She giggles when he pushes her back against the wall, his fingers dancing on the inside of her thigh, her other leg fallen to the floor. He's holstering her up by one leg, a hand resting beside her head. She tugs on his hair as he kisses her fervidly, and his lips trail down her neck to her collarbone. She moans when he sucks on the salty skin, leaving his mark behind.

Rachel smoothly pushes against his bare chest, her palms resting over his nipples as he stumbles backwards. She cups the sides of his face and stares longingly into his eyes.

Even with her heels, she's still not tall enough to reach his height so she kicks them off and leans up to place her lips back over his. His tongue's dominating her mouth and she's enjoying the feeling until he pulls away, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks and lips tenderly.

He smiles down at her, admiration and love in his eyes.

She blinks a few times and stares up at him, "What?" She whispers, sending him a baffled expression.

"I-" he starts. He's not one to stutter, but he can't help it. He looks like he's not sure of whatever he's meant to say but he speaks it anyway, in a hope that'll prove something to him, that it will show him something. "I think... I think that I've fallen in love you."

A huge smile adorns her face and Rachel kisses him again.

She's so happy, because, for what's probably the first time in her life, she's actually loved by someone who isn't pretending.

And she's so in love with him as well.

"I love you, too."

He kisses her, he can't get enough of her lips and her taste. She's like strawberries and chocolate.

She feels herself grin like an idiot as he walks her backwards towards the bed, but she can't help it.

She's in love, and he is too.

She doesn't know what she ever did to deserve someone so amazing.

He's in love with her.

He loves her.

And she thinks it's the greatest feeling in the world.


	7. i'm your little harlot, starlet

ANGEL OF THE MORNING

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

><p><em>Because I'm crazy, baby, <em>_I need you to come here and save me_

_I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden_

_Kiss me on my open mouth_

_I'm ready for you_

- **Lana Del Rey** (_Off to the Races_)

* * *

><p>It's her first day and she doesn't think she's ever been so nervous.<p>

Well, she has. It's just a different kind of nerve.

She wants to make a good impression, she wants to make him proud because he's doing all of this for her and she doesn't want to let him down. So, she's nervous.

But she thinks that's a good thing.

She likes a change, and this is a good one, for sure.

Her last job interview required her to wear skanky clothing and to come with a _lustful_ attitude.

This was an improvement.

The bar wasn't as much of a success as it had been formerly and Finn was looking to get it back up and running again, and he needed her help to do that. She didn't know why, or what he'd have her do, but she was pretty sure that she'd agree to anything her wanted.

She doesn't know what he hired her for really because it's not as if she has any qualifications. She'd let all of those fall to the ground when she'd left home.

She walks through the big wooden doors of the entrance and notices the dark room. She can barely make anything out, and her side hits a chair, making it fall over on the floor. "Finn?"

He appears from somewhere beside her and holds her arm for a second gently as he leans over to turn the light switch on. The room's brightens up and he smiles down at her, "Hi." His head tilts down and he kisses her quickly on the lips, "I was in the back doing inventory, sorry. Come on."

Finn grabs her hands and leads her into the back, pushing through the door behind the bar counter. The room's already lit-up and she spots a short man sat down at a desk, reading through a book of some sorts. "Blaine," He calls and the other guy turns around and smiles over at them,

"Oh, hey." He stands up and brushes his hands against the sides of his pants before walking over towards them and shaking her hand, "You must Rachel."

The brunette nods, "Nice to meet you."

"Blaine's my accountant." Finn explains and pulls up a seat for her. She sits down and he does the same next to her. "But enough about him, today is your first day."

Rachel swallows a breath, "I know, believe me, it's all that I've been able to think about."

Finn raises an eyebrow, "All you've be able to think about?" he asks her quietly and she grins in response.

"You know what I mean."

He chuckles, "I know. So, anyway, ever since you told me about what you wanted, a long time ago, I haven't been able to stop thinking about that."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, how you liked to sing?" He reminds her, "I mean, I can't get you out on Broadway just yet but everyone has to start somewhere, right?"

Her face brightens up, "Are you serious? You're gonna let me sing? Here? For people?" She shrikes and jumps over to hug him tight, "Are you fucking serious?" He smiles at her casual use of a bad word, "You haven't even heard me sing. What if you don't like my voice?"

"I think I can love every thing you do."

She smiles and kisses him again, "Thank you so freaking much."

They main door closes and Finn stands up, an arm wrapped around her waist, "Ready to meet the rest of 'em?" He asks her and leads her out to the bar area.

She meets Kurt, Finn's step-brother and the organiser for social gatherings. Basically, a party planner. She also learns he's engaged to Blaine.

Then Sam, a bartender and Finn's other best friend. He occasionally sings a few songs whenever the bar's getting quiet and he plays guitar. His hair's blonde and she's pretty sure that it's bleached, but that can wait for another time. His lips are huge and she wonders how he does anything with them. Imagine sucking a lollipop?

She already knows Santana, of course, and she's only there because she's bored and has nothing to do what-so-ever.

She gets to know them all a bit, one piece of information going in at a time. She learns about Finn's teenage years from Kurt and his last few years from Sam who details on everything and every girl he's ever dated. She doesn't care about them, because he chose her and that's all that matters.

* * *

><p>It's nine o'clock when they open, and she's even more nervous, if possible.<p>

She knows what to do, she's been practising this since what seems like forever.

She's just nervous because she doesn't want to fuck it up.

It's nine-ten now and she's going on.

Her heels clack on the stage as she gets up, her chest pounding. Her long black dress is hanging along her body and her hair's pulled to the side. Finn doesn't ever think he's see her look more beautiful.

He's watching her from his spot behind the bar and she gulps before opening her mouth.

The music to The Pretenders' cover of _Angel of the Morning_ started playing a short while ago.

_There'll be no strings to bind your hands_

_Not if my love can't bind your heart_

_And there's no need to take a stand_

_For it was I who chose to start_

_I see no need to take me home_

_I'm old enough to face the dawn_

He's watching her with a soft smile on his lips as he listens to her. Her voice is amazing, beautiful, and he's never heard anything like it. She's perfect, and he doesn't know how she keeps doing it, surprising him.

Rachel's eyes are closed as she sings and her hands grip the microphone lightly.

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Then slowly turn away from me_

Realisation hits him as he notices her choice of song, the meaning behind it. It's not random.

She chose the song because it fits her situation. Or at least, it did.

_Maybe the sun's light will be dim_

_It won't matter anyhow_

_If morning's echo says we've sinned_

_Well, it was what I wanted now_

_And if we're victims of the night_

_I won't be blinded by the light_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Then slowly turn away from me_

Rachel's looking at him again and he can tell she's singing to him.

_I won't beg you to stay with me_

_Through the tears of the day_

_Of the years, baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Then slowly turn away from me_

__Oh baby, I love you baby, oh baby__

He doesn't want her to get the wrong idea, because he's not leaving. He's not.

* * *

><p>They get back to his apartment at around one in the morning and she throws herself down on his couch.<p>

The bar is back on track and everyone is still reeling from the new singer. It's a success.

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" she screams out and he places her hand over her mouth softly to hush her as he chuckles. She giggles and pulls him down to her by grabbing his tie. He groans after a few seconds of the kiss and leans back.

"I need a drink, you want one?'

She giggles again and he kind of regrets the question. She's clearly had one to many already. But she nods, signalling that she wants another and he's not going to refuse her that. Because she was amazing, she is amazing.

Rachel stands up from her slouched position on the couch as he walks over to the kitchen, kicking off his socks and shoes first. She stretches her arms from aching and covers her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawns. She's tired but she won't let him know it.

She's been tired a lot lately.

Finn walks back over to her and hands her a glass. She takes a sip and watches as he settles his down on the table. She grips his tie and loosens it around his neck and she kisses him, "That better?" She asks him, running her hands down his chest towards his pants.

"A little." He teases and grasps her hands before she goes any further. "Rach-"

She pouts like a child and takes another sip, "What?"

He doesn't say anything, he just cups both sides of her face and stares her in the eyes. She gulps after a few moments, her eyes drifting to the ground. She doesn't like being observed as though she's some sort of foreign creature in a zoo or the sick puppy that no one wants to take home. She doesn't like being watched as though she's being criticized for every fault she has.

"Can you please not do that?" She voices, almost unaudibly.

He frowns down at her with confusion, "Do what?" he quietly asks back.

"Observe me."

"I wasn't observing you." He tells her to begin, "I was admiring you." He runs a hand over her neck, gently trailing over her soft skin, "I was..." he trails off and leans down to kiss her jawline, "... imagining you," he places light but sloppy kisses down her neck, "I was..." he continues, his voice growing deeper each time he speaks, and she moans as he repeatedly kisses and softly licks her collarbone, "picturing you... underneath me. Fucking."

She breaths out, throwing her head back, "I need you."

Her fingers find the thin straps her dress and it drops to the ground, revealing her lacy dark red underwear, she wasn't wearing a bra.

She tugs his tie off completely and unbuttons almost every button of his shirt before pulling it off carelessly and throwing it on the wooden floor. Her hands run over his chest as he continues to trail his lips across her neck and breasts. Her hands toy with his pants and she pulls them off successfully, dropping down his legs. He steps out and picks her up, her legs wrapping around his torso. She pushes herself closer against him as he leads her to his bedroom. "Finn..." she starts, swallowing a sharp breath as he kneads her breasts, "Now."

There's no time to reach the bed.

Rachel feels her back hit the warm floor and she thinks it'll do. He unties the small clasps and pulls her shoes off, throwing them behind him without a care.

He regains his position above her, and she smirks underneath him, "Like this?"

"Exactly like this." He tells her, his hands caressing her sides. She raises her back up and his fingers hook into the sides of her small panties. He pulls them off slowly, followed by his own. She doesn't have time to blink before he thrusts into her. She arches further into him and he places a hand on the low of her back to keep her in that position.

Her bare ass in grinding into his carpet and she's pretty sure it'll sting later one but she doesn't care right now because this feels right, and great, and she's in ecstasy within the next few minutes when he pulls her knees up to his sides and hooks his hands behind them. She's never felt so good.

She thinks back to how they met; she'd never have expected this. This guy, this amazing, caring and fucking all-around-perfect guy, wanted her. He wanted her, and she'd give him everything she had. Because he deserved it and she wanted to.

She wanted him, she wants him.

She feels herself closing around his member as he cums in her, collapsing against her body and she cries out in satisfaction at the sensation. "Fuck! Finn!"

It's all over within a few instants and her chest pounds underneath him.

He kisses her on the mouth, his tongue licking her bottom lip before falling beside her, "Was that good enough for you?" He teases her.

Rachel bites her lip and leans on her side slowly. Her breasts are heaving and she takes deep breath to catch her rhythm. She could go for a little more.

"No."

He smirks when she rolls herself on top of him, straddling his waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>**Sorry I haven't updated in like week, I've been busy.**

**The drama should start soon, I promise.**


	8. better then i ever even knew

ANGEL OF THE MORNING

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

><p><em>It's you, it's you, it's all for you<em>

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you_

- **Lana Del Rey** (_Video Games_)

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks.<p>

A week since her life became some sort of perfect.

She has a decent job. The perfect man who loves and cares for her. She has great friends now, not a bunch of girls who treat her like dirt.

She realizes that she was like them, not too long ago, but she pushes the thought to the back of her mind. Because that's her old life and she's starting, started, afresh.

And this life is so much better.

"Can you please stop doing that?" She hears the voice beside her ask and turns her head to find Santana scanning through a magazine with a grin on her face.

She creases her forehead, "Doing what?"

"That thing!" She points out as though it's obvious, waving a hand in the air, "Daydreaming about Finn, it's getting boring."

Rachel giggles, crosses her legs underneath her on the couch. They're in his apartment, or now, his and Rachel's apartment. The relationship is moving faster than she could have imagined but she figures that that's a good thing.

Santana throws her magazine back down on the coffee table and turns her full attention to the other girl, "OK, go ahead."

"What?"

"Go ahead, make me jealous." She says, "Make me jealous that you've found this perfect guy and I have no clue how to do whatever you did to get someone like him."

"I'm not... I don't mean to make you feel like that." She feels sorry for Santana, not out of pity but because she has the right to be happy now and Santana can't. She doesn't understand why because it should be simple. She shouldn't have to feel inferior or jealous of something that Rachel never asked for but that rather just happened.

The taller brunette smiles and rests a hand on her shoulder, "Berry, chill. I actually think it's a good thing that you found him. Finn's a great guy and he's helped me out a lot over the years. I'm happy that you're happy."

"Really?" she shrieks, a content smile on her face.

Santana nods, "Yeah, you're like my best friend." She tells her, "And I don't make friends that easily so thank you for that."

She doesn't interact with people, she's programmed to get through life without making any connections. She doesn't have many friends, she's never been in an environment where she needed any. She has the people she's known for a few years and nobody else, she doesn't do long distance friendships.

Rachel hugs her, wrapping her arms around her neck, "Oh, San." They pull away and she smiles, again, "I just- He's perfect, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"He's just so great and wonderful and, oh god, what did I do to deserve him?" She asks herself, resting her back against the cushions on the couch and fawning out her arms, "Plus, he's like really hot. And great in bed."

Santana grimaces, "I'd love to hear the details believe me, but-" She starts, but Rachel cuts her off.

"It's amazing!" She gushes, an ecstatic look on her face, "Like, the other day, he touched-"

"No, Rachel, stop!" She warns, a hand flying over the other girl's mouth, "I'd love to, really, I would. I love hearing about other people's sex lives. Especially legal ones. But he's one of my closest friends and that shit's just weird to hear. I really don't need to hear about the way he moves."

Rachel bites her bottom lip and apologizes, "Sorry." She glances to the clock on the wall. She has to start work at eight and it's already seven but she has to get ready and get to the bar in that time. "I should get ready."

Santana's already dressed to go out, she'd come over to help Rachel pick out a killer outfit but their discussion had taken a turn of its own.

She gets up from the couch, "You're going to help me, right? I have to impress my gentleman." She jokes, her voice changing to a posh accent.

The other girl shakes her head and pushes her towards the bedroom, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't do it?" Her voice is sharp and the girl on the other side of the table cowls in fear.<p>

She stutters, "I-I'm... I'm sorry, Lady Annabeth."

The elder woman screams, "You better do what I ask when I tell you to or you'll have hell to pay. Did I not make that obvious with that other slut last week?" She asks her, placing her hands down on the table and leaning closer towards the redhead, "You will wish you had died."

The girl, Ruby, takes deep breaths, her eyes darting to the ground.

She doesn't want to do it, she'd do anything other than this. Angel Star, Rachel, was her friend and she doesn't want to hurt the girl. She'd been there for her on the bad nights and she's helped her when she needed to go to the clinic to get checked because she was too afraid to go by herself. She'd been afraid, she's only seventeen.

Rachel was a great friend to her and she couldn't return the favor.

"OK." She gulps, "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"You look outstanding." He tells her and she blushes at the compliment. He wraps his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to the side of her neck and she smiles.<p>

"Thank you."

She's on in a minute and she's spending the time with him, because she'd spend every waking second with him if she could.

"Can you two please not fuck in the bar?" Sam asks them, a joking smirk on his face.

Finn flips him off, before picking up a cloth from the counter and flipping it over his shoulder. "You ready?"

She nods, quickly kissing him on the lips before heading up onto the stage.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Sam walks next to Finn, who's leaned against the bar, watching her with a loving expression on his face.

"Dude, you're so fucking whipped." He tells him, swatting his arm with a dirty cloth.

"I'd rather be whipped than a pussy who can't ask a girl out."

The blonde guy shakes his head and avoids his stare, with a dumbfounded loom on his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Finn raises an eyebrow with a slight grin, "Oh, really? You're telling me you haven't been fantasizing about Santana for the last few months? I somehow have trouble believing you."

With the speak of the devil, the brunette walks over to the bar and takes a seat on one of the stools, "Can I get a drink? Anything will do."

Sam quickly perks up, "Yeah, sure."

She sends Finn a confused look at the other guy's attitude but he just chuckles.

"Vodka Martini." He presents her, sliding the glass in front of her.

She takes a sip, "Thank fucking you. Damn, that shit is good. I bet you're a real treat yourself, Sammy." She teases, licking her lips.

He knows what she used to do for a living and the thought taunts him. It's a bad reputation but he's sure that she can bend in ten different ways so it kind of makes everything better.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

* * *

><p>"You two gonna go home and screw? Nice." Santana asks curiously and states in one instant. She's drunk, she's had a few too many VMs.<p>

Rachel wraps her coat tighter around her, "Maybe..." She feels two arms pull her backwards and stumbles into Finn,

"That's none of your business."

"Whateverrr." She slurs and wraps an arm around Sam's neck. She presses her forehead against his and he's pretty sure he wants to kiss her, like desperately. "We gonna fuck, right, Sammy?"

His eyes widen. He generally wouldn't pass up the opportunity but she's drunk and he's not sure if that's a good idea.

"Sure, if you want."

"I am going to rock your world." She informs him, tapping a finger on his nose. He shakes his head with a chuckle and leads her over to his car; she isn't driving.

"I'm sure you will." They hear him murmur as he walks off, the brunette trailing off of his shoulder.

Finn spins Rachel around in his arms, pressing her back against his car, "You wanna go?"

"I don't know..." she starts, teasingly, "There's something hot about having sex outside in a parking lot..."

"Really?" He quips, playing along with her game, "Like what?"

"Oh, it's so hot. Because it's dark and night-time... and anyone can catch us." She whispers the last part, her hands travelling down to his pants.

"You mean like the police? Sorry to disappoint you, but going to prison for having sex in public is not hot. Let's go home." He suggests.

He likes the way she always surprises him with a new idea for sex. He's sure she never would have been like that a few years ago. But he knows that he would love her either way.

"OK, fine."

Finn chuckles as she gets into the car like a child with a pout on her lips.

He'll take that pout away.

* * *

><p>They only have sex once that night because her breasts are tender and she's developed a headache and she's not sure why.<p>

She was sick in the morning when she woke up, but she thought that it was just something that she'd eaten the day before.

It wasn't.

Her period's almost two weeks late.

She's tired quite often.

Finn doesn't notice the symptoms, but she does and comes to the conclusion.

She'll buy a test tomorrow to make sure, anyway. But she's pretty sure.

She's pregnant.


	9. promise you'll remember

ANGEL OF THE MORNING

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

><p><em>I will love you 'til the end of time<em>

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby, can you see through the tears_

- **Lana Del Rey** (_Blue Jeans_)

* * *

><p>She's not sure how to tell him.<p>

She's not even sure that she wants to yet, that it's the right time.

Everything has only just started to fall into place in her life, in their new life together, and throwing a baby into the mix is quite a bombshell.

But she knows she's pregnant, she's positive.

She's pee'd on four different sticks and they've all said the same thing.

Positive.

She thinks she'll wait awhile before she tells him, because anything could go wrong.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>serious<em>?" She squeaks, almost choking on her coffee.

Santana nods and takes a deep sigh, "Yeah, we had sex."

The night before, she'd hooked up with Sam, even though the guy had swore to himself to hold off because she was drunk and it was wrong. Guess he couldn't control himself.

"That's great, San! He really likes you." Rachel tells her with joy, happy for her friend to have finally met and found someone special.

"That's the problem." The other girl starts, clasping her hands together on the table. Her eyes shift across the room before she talks, "I mean, yeah, the sex was great. And, yeah, he's a really amazing guy, but I just don't know if I'm ready to be with anyone like that yet." She explains, suddenly staring Rachel in the face, "I'm not used to this kind of romantic crisis."

Rachel understands completely where her friend's coming from.

They used to think that it was about the sex and the money, no emotions or feelings involved whatsoever. But Rachel's perspective changed when she met and learnt about Finn, but Santana hasn't had that same privilege. She hasn't been out with a guy in so long who treated her right, who made her feel special. And she's not sure if she's ready for it again.

"So, what're you going to do?"

"What can I do? I have to be honest with him. I don't want to get involved in anything right now and have to lie to his face everyday. He deserves the truth."

Rachel understands.

* * *

><p>She gets back home to the apartment that night with a small headache.<p>

She knows why, now.

Finn's lay on the couch, an arm sprawled over the side and his feet crossed. He smiles when he sees her.

Rachel walks over to him after shutting the door and shrugging off her coat.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine, I went shopping with San and we had lunch."

He nods, wrapping an arm around her to pull her in closer towards him. He places a soft kiss against her hair and she closes her eyes with a smile.

She loves this.

That's why she can't tell him yet.

"What about you?" She asks curiously, running a hand over his chest slowly, "Anything fun happen at the bar on my night off?"

Finn shakes his head for a second, "Not really. It was mainly just Sam whining about Santana and so on. There's only so much of that crap I can stand to hear." He says and she giggles. His hand curves around the base of her neck and she repositions herself so she's lay on top of him, her hands beside his head on the side of the couch.

"I had the same problem. She started telling me about the sex as though I'd asked for details or advice, or something." She tells him, leaning down to press a kiss on his neck. "But you know what?"

He raises an eyebrow as she smirks, "What?"

"I'd much rather learn about sex from you."

"_Learn_? Like you've not had enough?" He jokes and she feels him grasp her ass in his hands.

She shakes her head after a moment, "Nope. I haven't." She leans back and slowly pulls off her top, leaving her in only her black lace bra. "Maybe you need to educate me, Sir."

"Really? You want to go with the whole student-teacher thing?"

Rachel smacks his shoulder, "Just play along." Her fingers trail down the valley between her breasts and his eyes follow.

"Well then, I think we better start learning." He almost laughs at the words.

She grins and cups the bulge in his pants in her hand, "I've been a bad girl." She whispers huskily in his ear and he's pretty sure it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard.

Finn taps her ass gently and she giggles, "I bet you have." He pushes her back against the couch so she's underneath him, her legs pulled up at his sides. The bottom of her skirt lifts up and she quickly pulls her panties down in a hurry.

He copies her actions, his briefs pulled into his jeans. She moans out when he pushes himself into her suddenly, his good length slipping all the way inside her.

"Oh, fuck!"

* * *

><p>The plan doesn't work, it backfires.<p>

She's not sure how, but she's pretty sure that Ruby had something to do with it.

It was supposed to be simple.

The girl was meant to flirt with him, slip the pill in his drink and take him home. And then make it look like something happened.

But she didn't, and Lady Annabeth knows that Ruby had something to do with it.

"What did I tell you to do? One simple fucking thing and you can't even do that right!" She screams at the young girl, slamming her hands down on the table, "Do you want to go back to the streets, huh? Is that it?"

"No." Ruby says, her eyes admiring the black wooden floors.

Lady Annabeth stands up and walks over to the other side of the table, taking a seat atop it, "Then tell me what the hell you did wrong."

"He wouldn't let me have a drink! He knew I was underage, OK? I couldn't do anything about that. How did you want me to slip somethig into his drink if I couldn't even get one of my own? Besides, he wasn't drinking anyway, he was too busy."

She's lying, but the elder woman doesn't pick up on it.

In reality, she hadn't even gone to the bar. She couldn't find it in herself to hurt Rachel like that, to hurt her friend. She didn't want the girl to think that she'd made her boyfriend cheat with her and then their friendship would be over. That wasn't right.

Ruby had heard about the way Rachel acted around him when she quit. She was stronger than usual, more confident and sure of herself, and that was all that Ruby needed to hear to know that she couldn't do what was asked of her to her friend. He was good for her, and she didn't want to play a part in taking that away.

Lady Annabeth had expected the situation to unfold and then for Rachel to come crying back to her, but it didn't turn out that way.

"You are a fucking failure." The woman says, "No wonder your parents didn't want you."

* * *

><p>They're lying in bed on a Sunday afternoon when she decides that it's time.<p>

Her legs are wrapped in his and her head's pressed against his bare chest. She places a hand over his hand and she can feel it beating. She can almost hear it, too.

"Finn?" She tries, tilting her head up slightly.

He groans and rubs his hand on the low of her back as he turns lightly, "Umm?"

"I need to tell you-" She starts, suddenly getting cut off.

His phone's ringing and she's pretty sure she's never hated the object as much as she does now. He rolls over and picks the mobile up from his bedside table slowly, answering, "Hello?"

His voice is slightly groggy from the sleep and Rachel loves the way he sounds.

"What?" He sits abruptly in bed, and she slides up with him. His face is a mix of fifty different emotions and she can't tell if their good or bad. "Is she going to be okay?" He sounds worried and Rachel wonders what's going on. "Yeah, I'll head down right now and try to catch a flight. Bye."

He hangs up and stands all of a sudden, pulling his briefs up his legs and searching for his trousers.

"Finn, what's going on?" Rachel asks him, tugging on the sheet to cover her naked body.

He paces the room until he pulls a bag out from under the bed and starts throwing clothes inside, "My mom was in a car accident."

"Oh my god, is she going to be okay?" Rachel reaches out to him, taking his hand in her own.

She's never met his mom, but she figures that she's a wonderful woman for having raised such an amazing son.

"I don't know. The doctor's say that she's fine right now but it's still critical." He claps her hand in his tighter before kissing her softly and standing up from the bed again.

He's throwing books and t-shirts in every direction while he looks for something, and Rachel doesn't notice the small square-shaped box that he slips in his bag.

He doesn't want her to find it quite yet.

Not right now.

It's not time.

Yet.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She's not even sure herself if it's a good idea because she's pregnant and she doesn't like planes all that much.

Finn shakes his head, "No, it's fine. Besides I probably won't be gone for too long and I need someone to watch the bar for me while I'm gone. Sam can't handle it by himself." He tells her and zips his bag shut.

He pulls a shirt on and stuffs his feet in his shoes. He slips his phone and wallet into his pockets and picks up his bag.

Rachel stands up from the bed and walks over to him by the door, holding the sheet wrapped around her body.

"Don't be too long?" She doesn't want to sound desperate, but she's pregnant with his child and he kind of deserves to know that.

"I won't, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

He leans down and kisses her on the lips passionately.

She loves the feeling, she doesn't ever want it to stop.

"I love you." She whispers, her eyes staring into his. Slow tears are trailing down her cheeks and she doesn't know why because this isn't a goodbye.

He smiles and presses his lips to hers again, deepening the kiss this time around.

He loves the feeling, he doesn't ever want it to stop.

Finn pulls away and smiles again, before leaving the apartment,

"I love you, too."


	10. choose your last words

ANGEL OF THE MORNING

CHAPTER TEN

* * *

><p><em>Choose your last words, this is the last time<em>

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

_Lost but now I am found_

_I can see but once I was blind_

- **Lana Del Rey** (_Born To Die_)

* * *

><p>She remembers the words as though he'd said them only yesterday.<p>

_I love you, too._

But it wasn't yesterday, it was two months ago.

Two whole, long, and painful months.

She's been waiting for him to come back for such a long time now that she almost thinks he's never actually going to.

They've spoken quite a few times, since he left.

He'd call and she'd answer, always, and they'd each tell the other how much they loved them.

But it wasn't the same. She needed him in person, not just his voice down the phone, not just his words to give her comfort. She needed_ him_.

She's afraid, she's afraid because she doesn't feel the same warmth and amenity that she did before, when he was beside her.

She's afraid to lose him.

Maybe he's starting new over there, back home, where he might belong.

Maybe he met someone else, someone who didn't have such huge baggage behind them.

Or maybe his mother just wasn't better yet.

She kind of hoped for the latter, as cruel as it seemed.

No one knows about the baby yet, she wants him to be the first to know. If he ever comes back, that is.

Santana keeps interrogating her every time she's sick, or why she's so tired and cranky all the time. She doesn't know what to say.

She wants to tell her, she really does, but that would be wrong. It'd be wrong because Finn doesn't even know yet, and she wants him to be the first.

* * *

><p>"You going to Sam's tomorrow night?"<p>

She turns her attention to Kurt, who's seating beside her at the bar.

Sam's been running the place since Finn left and she's spent almost every night in the place, wishing for him to walk through the doors.

He hasn't. At least, not yet.

She shakes her head, and picks up her glass of fresh icy water, "No, I don't feel up to it."

He frowns, and rests a hand against his hip, "What's up with you? You've been such a downer lately." He's curious, and she doesn't know what to tell him.

Thankfully, Sam from behind the bar, and she doesn't have to come with an answer to Kurt's question. They've grown so much closer, he's become her gay confidant, but she still doesn't think he should be the first to know.

"Guys, I'm closing up."

She nods, and they're out the door within the next five minutes.

It's been a long day and she kind of just wants to go home and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Titanic<em> is showing on the TV, so she lies herself down on the couch to watch it, a warm bowl of broccoli soup in her hands.

She loves the movie, even the fact that it makes her cry like a baby at the end.

She feels for Rose, she really does. This girl feel in lve with a guy, and then has to watch him freeze to death. That can't be easy.

Rachel thinks about her own life, if she'd ever be able to do the same, to live through all of that trauma.

She doesn't remember a simple logical explanation as to how she ended up in this situation.

The thumps against her stomach caused her to blink a few times, to make sure that she was really in this deep.

A tear trailed down her cheek and she placed a hand over her swollen belly, "I'm sorry, baby."

She was pregnant, and the father had no idea.

She probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

She already can't handle this.

She feels asleep at the 2-hour mark; she's sleepy and she hasn't stopped yawning.

* * *

><p>A voice wakes her up some time later, and she recognizes it immediately.<p>

Finn.

She clears her throat and slowly manages to sit up, a hand softly placed on her stomach. She knows that she's barely even pregnant, but she still wants to be careful.

He smiles down at her, running a hand gently through her hair. "Hi,"

Rachel blinks a few times, wiping the sleep away on her face with the back of her hand, "Hey." It's a soft whisper and he leans down to kiss her forehead.

He's back, she smiles.

He hadn't left her.

She looks somewhat sad and he frowns "Hey, hey." She's avoiding his face and he tilts her head up so she's looking at him, "What's the matter?"

"I-" She starts, a tear trickling down her cheek, "I thought you'd left me."

He stares down at her, and almost wants to laugh at her words. Was she being serious?

"I thought you weren't coming back. I thou- I thought you'd met somebody else, someone better than me."

He pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms completely around her, "I will never leave you."

His words almost make her cry even more, because they're so sweet, and he's so wonderful, and she's still convincing herself that she doesn't deserve him, that something like this should never happen to someone like her.

"Finn,"

His lips are suddenly pressed against hers passionately and she's sure that she needs to tell him.

But he doesn't give her that chance.

He pulls away, "I missed you so fucking much."

Rachel bites her lower lip and clasps her arms together behind his neck, "I missed you, too." Her eyelashes flicker up at him and she can't help herself.

She won't tell him yet, because he's only just come home and she wants to be close to him, in every humanly way possible. She doesn't think that springing the news on him will work out to her advantage, because she's not sure of how he'll react.

But she will, one day.

Someday soon.

Her fingers fumble with the zip of his jacket and he slips the thin straps her nightdress off of her shoulders.

Finn leans his head down and kisses the skin as she pushes the jacket from his body, followed by his shirt.

"I love you." He whispers against her, leaving his mark on the gentle tan skin of her neck.

He is, he's in love with her.

He's so in love with her that he doesn't care about anything she's done in her past, about anything that happened years ago.

Because, right now, she's beautiful.

She's amazing.

She's perfect.

She's perfect to him.

And he wants to prove that to her, with the little box hidden away in his luggage.

But now's not the right time, because he's just gotten home and he needs to be close to her, in every humanly way possible.

Someday soon.

* * *

><p>No worries, there will be a sequel, titled "<em>Wicked Game<em>_,"_ but it probably won't pan out the way you expect it to. Be warned for surprises.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
